


a promise out of sight

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [86]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dim, sparsely furnished shipping container, her voice echoes sharp and accusatory, “What, you think I’m not coming back after this?”</p>
<p>Bellamy doesn’t need to look at her to know she’s offended, a little angry, a little shocked that he told her he didn’t think she’d come back after they defeat ALIE. He doesn’t need to look at her period, because he doesn’t need to see her make him promises, again, that she’s only going to break, again.</p>
<p>{ Prompt: how you think the bellarke hug will go down }</p>
            </blockquote>





	a promise out of sight

In the dim, sparsely furnished shipping container, her voice echoes sharp and accusatory, “What, you think I’m not coming back after this?”

Bellamy clenches his jaw, resisting the urge to glance at Clarke. When they volunteered for guard duty overnight together, he knew an argument was forthcoming. He just didn’t know they would be arguing about  _this_ , about her leaving and him not asking her to stay and about  _them_ , not with all the other problems they had on their plates. 

He doesn’t need to look at her to know she’s offended, a little angry, a little shocked that he told her he didn’t think she’d come back after they defeat ALIE. He doesn’t need to look at her period, because he doesn’t need to see her make him promises, again, that she’s only going to break, again.

“You don’t,” she says, softly. “You really don’t believe I’ll come home.”

He almost flinches at the last word:  _home_. The empty camp, with Sinclair’s and Lincoln’s blood on the floor, their ashes in the wind, their deaths stamped forever into that place. That wasn’t home, could never be home again. 

“We don’t have a home anymore,” he admits through gritted teeth. “Fucking thanks to Pike and Jaha and ALIE.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

He walks away, or at least as much away as he can in the front of the container. Octavia and Jasper are sleeping, and he doesn’t want to wake them, but the way this conversation is going, he can’t make that guarantee. If it does end in screaming, like he expects, then at least they can pretend they have privacy.

“Bellamy,” Clarke calls. “Look at me.”

He doesn’t turn, stubborn and hurt, still, even now, even knowing the hell she’s endured since she left him at the gate. Quick footsteps, a sharp tug on his arm, and then she’s forcing him around, forcing him to look at her.

“I’m coming home,” she murmurs. It’s a promise and a plea and a question of permission all in one. “I am. Because I want to, because I’m ready, and because–”

She pauses, lips parting, as if she’s nervous. It throws him, seeing her so vulnerable. Bellamy can’t remember the last time she looked like  _this_ –like the princess who became queen, not a war legend or a broken soul–and his fists unclench at his side. They want to reach for her arms to steady her; he always wants to steady her.

Before he can, though, she exhales and finishes, “We need each other, Bellamy. That’s why I’m coming home. I can’t–it’s too hard to do this without you.”

The way her eyes shine–wetly, brightly, honestly–even in the low light of their hideaway makes his chest ache. He closes his own and drops his chin. It hurts to breathe because her words rip him right open. It’s like his face is bloodied and bruised again, like he can smell the wet leaves and dirt and gunpowder and blood from a thousand kills–from just one kill, a boy who was just a pawn like he had been and who’s life he had ended with a bullet, just one bullet, jammed into his neck.

  _I need you. We all need you,_ she had said that night, and those words hadn’t lost their potency, no matter the months and body count spent between them. 

If tonight she’s the princess-turned-queen again, then this is his crowning moment too, when the monster transforms back into the boy. And so he breathes out, shuddering slightly. Another breath and then Clarke’s around him, arms clasping his neck tightly. Slowly she melts into him–so different from their first embrace which was like a shock to his system, so much better then their last which was a bitter goodbye. 

“I’m coming home,” she whispers into the crook of his neck. “Whatever happens next, no matter what, I’m coming  _home._ To our people, to our friends, to you. _”_

And just like that, he’s hugging her back, holding on with a shameless sort of desperation. One arm around her middle, one around her shoulder, Bellamy keeps her close, because his heart is pounding with hope and fear (more hope than fear). When he feels her burrow her face into his shoulder, her breaths short and hot against the border between skin and collar, he curls his finger into her still-damp hair, tangled and rough but soothing just the same against his calloused palm. 

“You’re coming home,” he whispers, feeling her nod into his shoulder. And for the first time in long time, Bellamy wants to smile, and not for the first time in a while, he never wants to let her go.

Clarke tugs him tighter, and he begins to think he may never have to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kay-emm-gee.tumblr.com)!


End file.
